The invention relates to means and methods for supporting workers, tools and materials above ground level during construction of buildings. More particularly, the invention relates to removable scaffolding systems that allow for the completion of roof systems before removing the scaffolding.
Conventional scaffolding has long been used in the construction industry to allow workers to work above or below ground level. Conventional scaffolding, however, presents multiple disadvantages. Conventional scaffolding is heavy and bulky. It requires large amounts of time and energy to set up and take down. In addition, scaffolding may be subject to multiple state and federal regulations. In many instances, conventional scaffolding is not practical. For example, the ground upon which the base of conventional scaffolding must be placed may be uneven or obstacles may be present that make the placement of conventional scaffolding impractical or impossible. In addition, workers may be required to work at a height that makes conventional scaffolding impractical due to the massive amount of materials and time that would be required to build such a scaffold.
Ladders are subject to many of the above concerns such as problems with uneven ground, obstacles preventing placement in particular locations, and a limited height to which a ladder can reach. In addition, to perform work on a linear section of wall wider than an arm""s length, the ladder must be repeatedly moved. Furthermore, the amount and weight of tools and equipment that can be carried up a ladder and used is limited.
Several scaffolding systems that hang from the top of a wall or a roof have been suggested in the prior art. These systems overcome many of the problems with conventional scaffolding and ladders that are noted above. Because such systems do not rest on the ground, obstacles and uneven ground are not an impediment to the use of such systems. Examples of such systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,169 (Fruth), U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,727 (Yennie Jr.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,391 (Bartholomew), U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,549 (Flynn), U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,630 (Whalen), U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,631 (Knauth), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,280 (Smith et al.).
A difficulty which has yet to be overcome by such systems, however, is that all of the systems known in the prior art must be removed before a frieze block may be installed and a roof may be completely finished. Thus, a ladder or conventional scaffolding must still be used at some point to complete the roof. What is needed is a scaffolding system that incorporates all of the advantages of a hanging scaffolding system but allows a roof to be completed while the scaffolding is still in place.
Typical roofs on modern residential construction often incorporate a frieze block to span the gap between the underside of the roof decking and the top plate of the outside wall. Typically, a gap of less than one and one-half inches is left between the proximate corner of the frieze block and the top plate of the wall. This gap is eventually filled with the sheathing and coating that is applied to the exterior of the wall. One aspect of the present invention is that the frieze block may be completely installed while the scaffolding is functional and in place. Accordingly, a safety barrier to prevent workers from falling from the roof can remain in place until the roof is completely finished. That aspect of the invention eliminates the need to use ladders, conventional scaffolding, safety harnesses or other awkward and/or cumbersome methods to complete a roof installation.
The present invention consists of a hanging scaffolding support having a vertical member, a horizontal member for supporting a worker and equipment support surface and a second vertical member for supporting one or more safety rails. Various braces may be incorporated connecting the horizontal member to the vertical member to provide the requisite strength to support workers, equipment and materials. Additional features may be included to ensure the proper positioning of the worker and equipment support surface. The hanging scaffolding support is adapted to allow a roof system incorporating a frieze block to be completed before the scaffolding support must be removed. The support may be further adapted to allow the scaffolding support to be removed without lifting the scaffolding support over the wall and without moving the vertical member horizontally away from the wall or other surface from which the scaffolding support is hanging.
One embodiment of the invention that allows a roof system incorporating a frieze block to be completed without removing the scaffolding support comprises a vertical support adapted to receive a shear pin and an attachment bolt and further adapted to extend behind a frieze block when the frieze block is in place. This embodiment incorporates a top plate clamp assembly comprising a horizontal plate, a wall tab depending from the horizontal plate, a shear pin attached to the horizontal plate and adapted to mate with the vertical support, an attaching bolt adapted to mate with the vertical support and attach the top plate clamp assembly to the vertical support, and a wall engaging bolt to hold the scaffolding support against a wall or other structure. The vertical support extends vertically down, substantially parallel to the wall. A horizontal support for supporting a worker and equipment support surface is attached to the vertical support below the portion of the vertical support that mates with the top plate clamp assembly. Various braces may be incorporated connecting the horizontal member to the vertical member to provide the requisite strength to support workers, equipment and materials. Additional features may be included to ensure the proper positioning of the worker and equipment support surface. A vertical safety rail support member may be removably or permanently attached to the end of the horizontal support member opposite the vertical support. The vertical safety rail support member may be adapted to receive at least one horizontal safety rail.
Although the present invention has been described in terms of certain preferred embodiments and exemplified with respect thereto, one skilled in the art will readily appreciate that various modifications, changes, omissions and substitutions may be made without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. It is intended that the present invention be limited solely by the scope of the claims.